


Truth will set you free

by Shwtlee



Series: Canonverse Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Suppression Collar, Mama's boy Ben, Post-Canon, Prison, Prompt Fic, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo Prompt, Reylo canonverse au, Tumblr Prompt, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/pseuds/Shwtlee
Summary: "Ren, stop!” Rey shouted for the third time, to stop the moron from punching the door.“I can't just sit around here!” he shouted back, kicking the door one more time, before proceeding to punching the lock again.Rey got up and yanked him by the collar of his tunic.“Enough is enough!” she pulled him away from the door and slammed his back against the far wall of the cell.





	Truth will set you free

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Okay, so not really sure if this is a request or a promt or whatever, but I've been toying around with the idea of Reylo getting 'captured' by a common enemy (Like if Kylo turned good and the First Order came after him or vice versa) and them just being stuck in a cell together but they're not totally 'there' yet with admitting their *obvious* love for each other so there's tension and it's awkward and idk why but that's just been on my mind for the past four days since I've seen the movie ugh. - By reylo-trash-4ever

 

* * *

 

“Ren, stop!” Rey shouted for the third time, to stop the moron from punching the door.

 

“I can't just sit around here!” he shouted back, kicking the door one more time, before proceeding to punching the lock again.

 

Rey got up and yanked him by the collar of his tunic.

 

“Enough is enough!” she pulled him away from the door and slammed his back against the far wall of the cell.

 

He gritted his teeth and glared up at her.

 

“They are going to execute us tomorrow. Or worse-" he stopped himself from finishing the sentence before looking away.

 

“What? What can they do that's worse than killing us?” Rey asked, narrowing her eyes. _What was going through that thick head of his?_

 

After the battle of Crait, she had shutdown the connection. She thought there was no hope for him. She gave up.

 

But a year later one of the Resistance base was under attack and his mother was there. Kylo felt her light almost dimming and rushed to the scene. To find her near death.

 

Seeing his mother whom he presumed dead, almost dying broke something inside him. And the light finally shone through. He healed Leia that day, giving her back her life, her hope, and her son.

 

Resistance was reborn that day. And Kylo Ren left The Order. On his absence, the slimy General Hux took over and marked Kylo as the number one enemy of the Order, putting heavy bounty on him.

 

It took Kylo awhile to get into Resistance’s good graces but Leia vouched for him and soon they realize he could be a powerful ally, not just because of the Intel he could give them, but also for the force that he wielded.

 

Soon they began to trust him, when he started to win them victory after victory. Now he led a squadron of resistance fighter. It was called the Alpha Squadron.

 

Kylo Ren had turned, but he wasn't Ben Solo.Everyone except for his mother referred to him as Kylo.

 

Rey had hope for Ben to come with her all those years ago, before the battle of Skywalkers. That's what it was called now.

 

But Rey knew Ben was gone. And it was foolish to hold hope.

 

Once Kylo returned, he didn't warm up to her. She kept the bond close and he didn't even try to open it. It had been two years since he'd returned. And almost four years since she closed the bond in Crait.

 

During this time, they worked together for the same goal but never with each other. His mother tried to bridge the gap between them. But Kylo wasn't interested so she didn't push it either.

 

Rey didn't know what to make of any of this. It wasn't like she was an expert in understanding people's behavior. And reading Kylo was harder with their mind still bridged.

 

He kept to himself and only interacted with his squad. And his mother. They had dinner together every night when he stayed at the base.

 

She ignored him for most cases. And so did he. But still felt herself drawn to him subconsciously. Rey didn't know what to make of it. Maybe it was the lingering effect of their severed bond. Maybe that's why her mind kept trying to reach out to him. Force bond wasn't something that can easily be broken.

 

And Rey felt his presence at times of her need. She couldn't quite understand how she got through some fights with heavy injuries or found strength when she was fully drained.

 

Her mind supplied his name, but she didn't believe it. Kylo Ren couldn't care less if she lived or died. He just wanted her help to kill his master. And then wanted her to join him to further his agenda.

 

Now that he had turned, it had nothing to do with her, he just wanted to ignore her existence. Maybe she reminded him of his failures or the time when he was weak. Or maybe he despised her for defeating him and rejecting him.

 

He was arrogant and vain, Rey wouldn't put that past him.

 

Needless to say, she avoided him. But Leia sent them on a mission together. It was to procure some jedi artifact. It was too dangerous to be left unprotected and only force sensitives could procure it.

 

Kylo volunteer to go alone but it was risky without a back up. And Leia looked at her with those fathomless dark eyes. Rey couldn't say no. Not that she felt like letting him go alone. She told herself it was for the Resistance but Rey knew better, even though she never would have admitted it to herself.

 

So they reluctantly agreed to accompany each other. And then they got ambushed by a group of First Order mercenaries. They had captured them and put force suppression collars on them, and thrown them into a cell.

 

Now they are waiting for the ship to reach the First Order star destroyer where they would be publicly executed. At least that's what their captors told them. But it seemed like Kylo knew more than he was letting on.

 

Rey decided to probe him. He was sitting on a corner his legs spread, back against the wall. Arms resting on his knees, head bowed. For a moment Rey thought he'd fallen asleep.

 

Her eyes fell at his knuckles for the first time. And Rey gasped. They were battered and bleeding profusely. She rushed to him, getting down on her knees beside him.

 

“What have you done to your hands!” she scolded taking one of his hand in hers.

 

She clearly started him, because for a moment he just stared at her. Then he started to pull his hand away.

 

“Ren stop!” she held on. Pulling his hand on her lap she started to clean the wound. “We need to dress it, or it might get infected.”

 

“Does it matter?” he asked in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Don't be a smart ass. We can still escape,” Rey insisted.

 

“How? We can't use the force. Thanks to this!” he said, pulling at the collar.

 

“We will find a way. We still still have the night. It will take them another 12 hours to reach the Core,” Rey enthused.

 

“Not really,” he grumbled under his breath.

 

“What do you mean? What are you not telling me?” Rey asked.

 

“Nothing you need to know,” he said pulling his hand away.

 

Rey had enough of his vague answers. She grabbed his chin and made him meet her eyes.

 

“I do need to know if it's about our survival. So stop being moody and tell me what you know,” she gritted out.

 

“I don't have to tell you anything,” he said, pushing her aside and getting up--as if he was trying to as much space between them as possible.

 

That made her finally lose it. She got up on her feet too, stomping as she walked up to him and turned him around by his shoulder.

 

“Yes you do!” she shouted in frustration before shoving him back. “You've ignored me enough! If it is the last night of our life I need some answers! And I need them now!”

 

“They plan to kill you before they reach the destroyer. Because they want to break me. They will hurt you to hurt me. To break my spirit. And they plan to torture you in front of me. And I can't let that happen. I can't let them touch you dammit! I can't sit around here and see you getting hurt!” he screamed into her face.

 

“But why does it matter? Why do you care? Why would it matter to you if I died?” Rey asked, raising her voice to meet his.

 

“Because I care. Because you matter to me. Even if you shut me out, the bond is still there. It's raw and bleeding. And it's driving me insane. It's eating me up from the inside. But it's still better than losing you. You got me? You have your answers now?” he finished. He was breathing heavily. His eyes were bloodshot and seemed like he was holding back tears.

 

Rey couldn't handle it anymore, she closed her and let them fall. But her mind was buzzing with questions. His answer only raised more questions in her mind.

 

“But why?” She croaked out.

 

“Because...Because I love you,” he said, cupping her face and resting his forehead against hers. “It doesn't matter if you hate me. I love you Rey. And I can't let anything happen to you. I won't survive that.”

 

“Oh Ben,” Rey whispered and felt him stiffen. It took a second for her to realize what she just did. She hadn't called him Ben ever since the day they faced Snoke.

 

Tears raced down his cheek and Rey cupped his face, wiping them away. She closed her eyes and let the wall down, lifting the mental barrier up. She knew it was futile, they couldn't feel the force. But she didn't want to hold back anymore. She was exhausted. Tired of fighting it. Fighting him. Fighting herself.

 

She reached up on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips against his. She didn't know what she was doing but it felt natural, almost instinctual.

 

Rey felt Ben respond to her in kind. He opened his mouth and clumsily pulled her lips between his. Sucking her bottom lips roughly and hugging her to his chest, almost lifting her off her feet. Rey encircled his neck and buried her fingers in his silky raven hair.

 

They were so caught up in the moment that they missed the twin clicking sound. The moment broke when they heard something heavy falling on the floor. Ben pulled away, still holding her close and looked down.

 

Rey followed his line of sight to find their collars discarded and broken on the floor. The force was swarming around them. All senses opening at once. It took a moment for Rey to collect herself. It wasn't just the force, it was his mind too. She forgot how intense it was to share his mind. It was invigorating.

 

She looked up to meet his eyes. There was a glint in them, she didn't remember ever seeing. It took a second to detect what it was. Happiness. For the first time since she met him he'd glee in his eyes.

 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

 

“Let's get out of here.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this angsty one shot. If you did please let me know your thoughts in comments
> 
> Or send me a prompt on Tumblr.
> 
> My tumblr: [@Shwtlee4Reylo](http://shwtlee4reylo.tumblr.com/).


End file.
